This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Follow up patients who tested positive or negative for NTM to assess and compare any changes in their pulmonary conditions. Specific aims: Evaluate SHS exposure as a primary risk factor for NTM infection, pulmonary disease and progression of the infection. Evaluate SHS exposure as a cofactor, in combination with high environmental exposure to NTM, for NTM infection, pulmonary disease and progression of the infection. Investigate the roll of Toll-like receptor 9 in immune response to NTM infection.